


Merry Christmas 2yoo

by YoohyeonApple



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple
Summary: Starting the Christmas season by decorating your place with your loved one, is there anything better?





	Merry Christmas 2yoo

**Author's Note:**

> Their xmas photoshoot was the inspiration. They were just all too cute aw.

It was that time of the year. 

 

For the first time Yoobin was gonna spend it with her girlfriend. The excitement in her was real. For the past week she had been going through boxes, that had been in her basement since she moved out of her parents’ home, looking for some Christmas decorations. There were not many of them, so she also spent a lot of time shopping for more.

 

Here she was now, impatiently waiting for Yoohyeon to arrive. When she heard keys in the lock she was startled and quickly walked out of her room to the front door. She couldn’t help herself from smiling at seeing Yoohyeon shaking her long hair covered in snow. 

 

“Why didn’t you put your hood on?” Yoobin asked leaning against the wall. The only answer she got was Yoohyeon sticking her tongue out while struggling to take off her boots.

 

“I was in a hurry to get here.” She turned around to hang her coat and lock the door. “What-” She stopped, biting her lips to refrain herself from laughing. Facing Yoobin she grinned. "You know you don't have to hang mistletoe to kiss me."

 

Stepping in front of her girlfriend she kissed her. Yoobin moved aside when she felt how cold she was, even her nose was slightly red. “I didn’t place it out there for this!” It was clear on Yoohyeon’s face she didn’t believe her. “It’s a tradition.” Without missing a beat she continued with her logic.

 

“Let’s add kissing you as a tradition then.” Yoobin rolled her eyes, but she was really glad Yoohyeon saw the mistletoe. Though, she could have appreciated their kiss more without her comment.

 

The two girls strolled into the open dining room, and immediately Yoohyeon’s eyes widened at the sight that was waiting for her. That was definitely not something she had expected when her girlfriend asked her to come over and spend some time together to decorate her place for Christmas.

 

“So, did you plan on decorating the whole neighborhood?” Yoohyeon snickers holding out a bunch of window stickers. “These are cute.” She shook off some reindeers stickers.

 

“I can return them. I still have the receipts somewhere.” Yoobin rambled immediately, tidying up the dining room table. Her short blonde hair was hiding the embarrassment creeping over her face, making Yoohyeon sigh.

 

The enthusiasm Yoobin obviously showed over preparing christmas together was warming her heart. They had been together for the past ten months, so this year was full of discovery. Who would have thought, her tiny girlfriend was a real living elf for christmas. 

 

Taking her phone out of her bag, Yoohyeon scrolled and scrolled until she suddenly yelped. Yoobin glanced at her, wondering why she was smiling. Then, music filled up the whole room. Bobbing her head to the rhythm, Yoohyeon put her phone down on the table grabbing Yoobin’s hands. Entwining their fingers together, Yoobin let herself be swayed around. With each passing second she was slowly immersed in this joyful mood.

 

“All I want for christmas is you!” Yoohyeon sang the words out tugging Yoobin to her chest. Their lips met each other. And finally Yoobin was smiling too, bringing Yoohyeon’s arms around her waist. Lightly Yoohyeon tapped her cute nose. “I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know.” Yoohyeon kept singing, smirking. One of her hand still holding Yoobin’s making her spin around, and bringing her back and forth.

 

When the song ended, Yoobin kissed her cheek, silently thanking her for being such a good girlfriend to her. Always trying to cheer her up.

 

Together they digged around, organising it all for each room of Yoobin’s flat. In the meantime they found themselves wearing some funny accessories. Yoohyeon with a santa hat and Yoobin had reindeers glasses. The season had officially started for this cute couple.

 

The tree was up in a corner of the living room. Yoobin was detangling some lights while Yoohyeon was choosing which baubles to use. A christmas playlist was playing in the background, with Yoohyeon always humming to the songs. Yoobin couldn’t help herself but beamed everytime she was hearing her. That was one of her habits. Even late at night, when they were in bed, she would hear her randomly humming and she would fall asleep to that sound.

 

Totally lost in her sweet memory, Yoobin didn’t see Yoohyeon grab her phone. Only the clicking sound of a picture being taken brought her out of her daze.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Yoohyeon murmured staring at the picture. She turned the screen to Yoobin so she could see it too, although she was not that happy about her face being photographed. Leaning on the table, Yoohyeon puckered her lips. “Kiss.” Yoobin shook her head backing up on her chair. “Kiss me.” She reiterated her words. Yet Yoobin wasn’t budging, constantly shaking her head no.

 

Glaring Yoohyeon stood up taking a bunch of fairy lights with her. Tugging them behind her, she was trying to make sense of where was the beginning and the end. Totally concentrated in her task, her feet were uncoordinated and tangled up, that it could only end with her falling hard on the floor. The loud thud startled Yoobin. Upon noticing what happened, her laugh filled the room. Not wanting to miss that opportunity, she grabbed Yoohyeon’s phone.

 

“Are you okay?” Yoobin finally asked getting up.

 

“Peachy!” Yoohyeon retorted trying to get out of this mess, sitting in the middle of the living room. “Can you stop laughing?” She looked up at her.

 

“Nope.” And she took another picture. 

 

Yoohyeon grunted before she decided to pose for her. Since she was so intent on making memories out of this, better turn it into something good. Keeping some lights around her neck, and arranging her hat, she smiled up at Yoobin.

 

“I could be your christmas tree. Tall. Pretty. And Bright.” At that Yoobin snorted. “And you could be a little elf taking care of me.”

 

“Oh my god.” 

 

Yoohyeon was proud of herself, so much that her smile was huge and her cheek dimple was visible. That picture would definitely end up on her desk, Yoobin thought.

 

Bending down, she helped Yoohyeon getting up. “Aren’t you so full of yourself?” Yoohyeon took off the fairy lights putting them on Yoobin’s shoulders. 

 

“I am.” She nuzzled her nose to hers, pushing back up her glasses. “Yet you love me this way.” 

 

“We’ll never finish if you keep distracting us.” Yoobin stated raising an eyebrow. 

 

A kiss on her cheek and Yoohyeon put the lights on the tree. Followed by all the decorations they had chosen. 

 

Everything was practically done, all that was left was the ‘Merry Christmas’ garland Yoobin wanted above the couch, so it could be seen from almost everywhere in her flat. Going in the kitchen to get some tape, she was surprised to see Yoohyeon sitting cross-legged in front of the christmas tree when she walked back in. And with a wrapped package on her lap.

 

Yoohyeon excitedly waved her hand, asking her to come join her.

 

“For you.” Was all she said handing her what she supposed was a gift. 

 

Setting down the tape, Yoobin took it, carefully ripping out the wrapping paper. It was a small box. Licking her lips, out of habit, she opened the lid. Inside was a bunch of tiny animals. Glancing at Yoohyeon she wondered what it meant, and at her slight jerk of her head she snuck one out. It was so tiny and cute. Holding her hand out, she placed the tiny object on it. Then a second one. Each time her smile was getting bigger.

 

“Do you like it?” Yoohyeon asked playing with the hem of her skirt. 

 

“I do. It’s perfect. Thank you.” She gazed up at her everytime she brought out a new figurines. Laying them all out between them, Yoobin observed them all. Her favourites animals dressed as penguins and reindeers and such. 

 

Yoohyeon then watched her girl being a whole ball of happiness, placing her new presents in specific places. A bunch of baby chicks with christmas hat were hung on the christmas tree. Yoohyeon was grinning also holding back her laughter, because she didn’t think Yoobin was aware of herself hopping around.

 

Spinning around, Yoobin only had left a panda dressed as a penguin and a giraffe as a reindeers. Diligently Yoohyeon followed her to her bedroom. Yoobin crouched in front of her nightstand, carefully she placed the two animals side by side on it next to a photograph of them. She seemed satisfied with herself. And Yoohyeon was too, thinking she did well with such a meaningful gift. 

 

“You and I.” She whispered bending down to her ear, making Yoobin happily hummed. 

 

Yoobin was living the dream. She loved Christmas and cherishing her loved ones. And since Yoohyeon had come into her life, she was happy of every of their milestones. Having her girlfriend here was her present. And she couldn’t wait to spend more and more christmases with her. She was part of her family now. 

 

Smiling she brought her cup of hot chocolate to her lips. After hours and hours installing everything from her boxes, they deserved a break. Yoobin was comfortably sitting on her couch observing Yoohyeon pacing while talking on the phone. She still had her santa hat and she looked so cute with her red top and black skirt. Always stylish. 

 

Once Yoohyeon was done with her phone call, she sat next to Yoobin leaning her head on her left shoulder. They were silent, enjoying their closeness.

 

Yoohyeon took off her hat placing it on Yoobin’s head. “You’re cute.” 

 

“Nope.” Tilting her head so the pompom was hitting Yoohyeon in the face. It didn’t even bother her, she just took a bite out of it the second time it came close to her mouth. “You’re crazy!” 

 

Yoobin slid away on the couch bringing her legs up, her feet slapping Yoohyeon’s lap. Still unfazed, she took a hold of them, slowly bringing Yoobin back to her. “You’re just as sweet as a cookie.” She bent down biting the top of one of her feet. 

 

“What?” Yoobin wondered because Yoohyeon was suddenly silent. Too silent and still. “Baby.” She left her cup on the coffee table. 

 

“You’re wearing them.” She finally whispered. Furrowing her brows Yoobin was confused until she felt fingers grazing her feet. Glancing at them she understood. Yoobin wiggled her toes giggling. 

 

“That’s the whole point of socks. You wear them to keep you warm.” She pointed out. Their eyes met and she was melting under Yoohyeon’s burning stare. 

 

Intense love. 

 

“I love you.” Yoobin blurted out getting on her knees on the couch. Once in front of Yoohyeon she didn’t waste time kissing her. “So much.” She breathed out not letting Yoohyeon talk back. 

 

Rapidly Yoohyeon fell back on the couch, Yoobin on top of her. Their lips were moving against each other. After playing around the whole afternoon, they were in a real need of making out. So much that Yoobin’s hands were trailing down Yoohyeon’s stomach and gliding under her top feeling her soft skin. 

 

“Stop.” Yoohyeon was able to breathe out, caressing Yoobin’s cheek. “Not now.” She whispered against her lips. 

 

Her head fell on the couch and they were facing each other laying on their side. One of Yoobin’s hand was still on Yoohyeon’s waist, grazing her nails in round motions. And her socked feet were interlocked with Yoohyeon’s bare feet. 

 

“I didn’t thought me being overwhelmed over your socks would get you this crazed.” She chuckled tapping the hat’s pompom away. 

 

“It’s your fault.” Yoobin shrugged. “And I love these socks. Though, I still can’t believe you gave me ‘i love you’ socks to confess your feelings for me.” She pinched her skin, making Yoohyeon yelp. 

 

“You’re a sock lover. There was no other way to tell you I love you.” Yoobin happily sighed. Her girlfriend was the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy uh?   
> What's your favourite moment? :)


End file.
